Glee:Unexpected
by Blaze2011360
Summary: Secrets, Lies and heartache.  see Title page  First post  for full story line. Rating: M
1. Glee: Unexpected Title Page

Glee: Unexpected

Story Line: Secrets, Lies and heartache. Not a single student at Mckinley High would have expected the events that began to unfold around them over the past few weeks. A new reality for the student body, a new path set in front of the entire school community.

Rating: M

Reason's: Strong heterosexual and homosexual events through out the story. If you don't like it then don't ready it.

Pairings: Will be revealed through out the course of the story.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the creator of Glee, nor any of those involved in making the series happen. This story is in no way meant to call into question the sexuality of any of the actors who portray the characters that I am matching with some one else. It is pure fiction and not meant in anyway other than a fictional piece of work.

Authors Note: While I didn't originally plan on writing a glee story even though I am a huge fan of the show. Events of the past few episodes in season 3 have inspired me along with some video's that I have watched on youtube. Through out the story you will see the following symbols **XxxX** this signifies the changing from one scene to another.

I welcome any and all reviews on the story. Good or bad I take them both into consideration when writing. I hope you all enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Glee: Unexpected

Chapter One

The streets were deathly quite not at all unexpected for three in the morning. The trip he was making was one that Will Schuester had become used to over the past two years. His ex wife Terry was correct in assuming that he one foot out the door already before the whole fake pregnancy thing happened. She was also correct to a point during the whole school nurse thing when she thought that he and Emma were having an affaire. The affaire part was correct it was whom the affaire was with that she was mistaken about. But then again she was lead to believe it was Emma but not only Sue but to a point by Ken the former football coach at the school. But that was all in the past all that mattered was getting to his destination so he could see the woman that he had fallen madly in love with over the past few years.

As he turned down the street he smiled seeing the lights in the house were on. He knew that she was waiting inside for him. He just hoped that she wasn't to upset about him being late. Her upset with him was a bad thing. But he knew just how to handle it if she was. Smiling he parked his clunky car in the drive way quickly exiting the car and breaking into a half jog as to get to the door quickly.

Right as he arrived at the door it swung open. Standing there in an almost see through nightgown her hair as short as ever was the woman he loved with all his heart. "Baby….I'm so sorry" he blurted out as soon as he saw the scowl on her face. "Just get in here I need to season my wok." She said with a devilish glare in her eyes. "Sue do you really have to continue with the hair jokes? We aren't at school its not like we have to keep up appearances for the kid's and staff when we are alone." Will said slightly upset about the hair joke. "Just get in here!" Sue barked at Will before he could say anything else.

With a sigh he entered the house smiling as he saw what she had done while waiting for him. "I prepared an early breakfast for you. Its getting cold now EAT!" she commanded again a new loving passionate smile on her face.

XxxxxxxX

** "**What ever Blaine!, I'm getting sick of all of this drama. If you can't stop talking about Sebastian then I'm sorry but you and I are done. Every other word out of your mouth is Sebastian. You are obsessed with the punk even after all the crap he has pulled. After he damn near caused you to lose an eye. I just can't do it anymore." Kurt practically screamed into his phone as he was pouring a glass of Orange Juice for him and Finn.

Finn stood there looking at his stepbrother like he had completely lost it. He understood what Kurt was saying and probably would have been saying the same thing about it if he were the one dealing with Blaine and this obsession. "Thanks" he said quietly to Kurt as he handed him the glass of Orange Juice.

Smiling Kurt nodded and mouthed, "Welcome" to his brother. At least some one was polite enough to be thankful to have him around. "STOP TRYING TO RATIONLISE IT BLAINE! SEBASTIAN IS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL JACK ASS AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING HIS NAME COME OUT OF MY BOYFRIENDS MOUTH DAMNIT. HE ATTACKED YOU, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE HAS PLANNED NEXT." Kurt broke into pure anger screaming at the top of his lungs at Blaine before he hung up the call and threw the phone on the counter. "I'M SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!" he screamed one more time before he downed his Orange Juice in thirty seconds flat. "Finn are you riding with me or are you taking your truck?" Kurt questioned with an irritated tone as he walked into the living room where Finn was finishing packing up his backpack. "Umm….I'll take my truck dude." He said quickly as he turned around giving his brother a warm smile before turning back to his packing.

"Okay sure yeah see you there then I guess." Kurt said irritated still as he stormed out of the house.

A few minutes passed before Finn's phone went off. The ringtone the chorus of a love song which set Finn's heart racing.


End file.
